


Hippopotamus

by thingswithwings



Category: Psych
Genre: Chromatic Character, Hippopotamus, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:neko_chelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants a hippopotamus for Christmas; Gus knows better.  For Yuletide Madness 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippopotamus

"No, Shawn!"

"Please! Please please please with a cherry on top and sprinkles and one of those little - "

"No. No, no, no, you are not -"

"C'mon, Gus, it's what I want, please please please please - "

Shawn is cut off by Gus's mouth, warm and wet against his, lips pressing surprisingly gently for a shut-you-up kiss (but probably just gently enough for a first kiss). Shawn doesn't move much, and his eyes are still open, so he's sort of watching Gus's cheek and nose as Gus kisses him, slowly, softly, thoroughly. He raises a hand, jerkily, to Gus's shoulder, maybe to push him away but he just holds him in place instead, holds him in place and lets Burton Guster kiss the heck out of him.

Then he pulls away.

"No, you can't have a hippopotamus for Christmas, Shawn," Gus says.

Shawn blinks. "That's - that's okay," he says.

"They're very dangerous creatures, and difficult to keep," Gus adds. "I saw a special on _Discovery_."

"I believe you," Shawn says.

Gus nods firmly, then loses his confidence in that Gus-way that he sometimes loses his confidence, and looks at his shoes. Shawn tries to figure out what you should say when your best friend has just kissed you for the first time.

"What about a lemur?" he manages, eventually. Gus looks up, and grins.

"No," he says.

  



End file.
